Blood Bound
by Ruin Takada
Summary: Once known as Family, this tale tells of Satoshi's adoption by the Hikaii's, and his struggle to find true happiness and battle the demons of the past. His new family aren't Blood Bound to help him, but will they? T for now. ON HIATUS
1. Visitors

The crime

**Hi guys, this is my second fanfic so DON'T PUNISH ME!! (Cowers in a corner) I don't mean **_**that **_**kind of punishment! This is a little sketchy so sorry! If you want, you can read my first uncompleted fanfic, Kokuyoku no Maigo. SEE YA, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: This ain't mine but Yukiru's, **

**I don't own so don't you sue.**

Chapter I Visitors

Satoshi Hikari lay on his bed, deep in thought. The early August sun shining brightly through the window. His eyes closed as he licked absent-mindedly at the black, thin metal ring pierced in the left hand side of his bottom lip. It had been nearly 2 years since Dark and Krad had disappeared, and even though Krad was no longer in his life (or mind for that matter), he was still depressed.

Because his adoptive father had died on the night Dark and Krad had disappeared, Satoshi had to be put in an orphanage in the town next-door to Azumano, which was called Tori-no-su.

You see, the reason he was still depressed was because despite his efforts _not _to make friends, he missed them. Daisuke and his innocence. Riku and her ability to understand people. And Risa: she was the only person he was ever close to loving, yet when he was moved to Tori-no-su, he lost contact with her. Even though he gave her the phone number, he hadn't heard from her since. Did she care _that_ little? Would it have been better if he _had_ died in that sacrifice?

_Don't think like that! _He thought to himself. Of course things wouldn't be better if he completed the sacrifice. For one thing, he'd be _dead_! And of course Risa still cared for him: she probably…er… lost the phone number…yeah, that's right. You know what blondes are like.

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

_Oh great,_ he thought, _a visitor_. _Can't people leave a depressed emo genius in peace?!_

Of course they can't… they have a problem with his problems! Only yesterday Megumi the social worker had tried to "help" his problem by getting him to draw and paint a picture about it. This was what she called "Art Therapy".

What was wrong with this? Because of the event nearly 2 years ago, he hated doing anything remotely artistic. To make her realise, he threw the paint, pencils and paintbrushes at her and tipped the water – normally used to clean the paintbrushes when using a different colour – onto her head. Maybe it would clean her brain!

He was grounded for that, which is why he's in his room, the visitor still knocking constantly on the door. It was beginning to infuriate him, and he tried to block out the sound.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNO-!!

"STOP KNOCKING ON THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BLOODY GREAT IMBICILE!!" He shouted. He didn't want to have shouted, but it just…just…annoyed him!

The door opened. A little boy stood there, his eyes wide open with shock.

"Oh shit." He muttered. It was little Densuke, the five year old whose bedroom was next door to his. The bad thing about it was that Densuke was a complete snitch, and Satoshi would be in trouble for sure for using language like that.

"Awwwwwww, you swore! I'm telling on you now!" said Densuke in a singsong voice. He then ran off in direction of the stairs.

Jumping off his bed and bounding out of his bedroom in the direction of the snitch, Satoshi shouted, "Wait, come back here!"

"Why should I?" squeaked back Densuke as he ran ever faster. Satoshi was half wheezing now from the effort of trying to keep up with the little pipsqueak.

"I'll - I'll - I'll give you chocolate!" Satoshi wheezed. He didn't intend on doing so, of course, but as long as it stopped him…

"Awwwwwww, bribery! That's even worse!" Densuke singsang.

The little boy sharply turned right, jumped over the socks at the top of the stairs and ran down them at top speed.

However, Satoshi _didn't _see the socks and therefore tripped over them, sending him toppling down the stairs. He hit the stairs once. Twice. Three times before bouncing off the stairs again, flipped once, and landed at the bottom of them sitting up, his hands on the floor in front of him in between his legs.

He stood up and shouted at Densuke – who had run off to the left, "I'm gonna get you for that you Whiney Bitch!!"

Wait a minute, something wasn't right. In fact, he had a feeling someone was standing on his right. He turned to the right to see Megumi the social worker, a middle-aged couple and what looked to be their son, who looked his age.

"Er… Mr Hikaii, Mrs Hikaii, Takashi Hikaii…" began Megumi, "this… is Satoshi Hikari."

Aiko Hikaii's P.O.V

We turned the corner onto Koji-in Street. Today, my husband Sagara, my son Takashi and I were going to the Orphanage to meet the boy we decided to adopt for the first time.

I looked at the photo of him in my hand. The photo showed that he had blue hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. I had been told before hand that his name was Satoshi Hikari, that he was 15 years old (14 when he moved to the orphanage), shy, extremely intelligent and the last person alive in his family. I'd also been told that his last adopted parent, a man named Kei Hiwatari had died nearly two years ago on December 23rd in a horrible accident during the earthquake on that day, in which he was impaled on an axe.

Despite the traumatic experiences he must have been through, I knew deep inside that our family was the family needed to give him the love and care he deserved.

After turning onto the driveway we got out of the car and walked to the door. Sagara rang the doorbell, which was greeted almost immediately by a woman with long black hair.

"Hello, I'm Megumi Bara." Greeted the woman as she gave us her hand to shake, "I do believe you're the Hikaii family who have decided to adopt our resident teenager. Please, do come in."

We walked through the door and found ourselves standing at the foot of a staircase. The first thing we heard was two boys shouting, one of them sounded younger, while the other one sounded deeper and more mature – even though he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, a small streak of brown ran across the landing and down the stairs, turning to the left, which was followed closely by a taller streak of blue, which – instead of running down the stairs – tripped at the top of them, toppled down the stairs, colliding with them three times before doing a small flip and landing at the bottom of the stair on his bottom, he legs outstretched as though he was a gymnast.

Despite the painful looking fall, he stood straight up and shouted at the brown streak (which turned out to be a five year old boy), "I'm gonna get you for that you Whiney Bitch!!"

He then turned around to look at us, a look of surprise on his face.

"Er…Mr Hikaii, Mrs Hikaii, Takashi Hikaii…this…is Satoshi Hikari."

**Author's note: So, what do you think? This is the first chapter of my second fanfic so sorry if it sounds terrible. The reason I've made Satoshi a complete emo is because, in the anime and manga, he always seemed to act emo-ish, so I took his character one step further! The first fanfic I've done is **_**Kokuyoku no Maigo**_** if you wanna read it. SEE YA and please R&R!**

**KuraiSeken **


	2. How could she?

Up to now everyone seems to love the emo-fied Satoshi but is upset he isn't playing "bleed to death by the wrist with a pencil sharpener blade". Whether he does or not will completely depend on how the plot unfolds. However, you shall soon have to call him Mr Rebel! (Mwahahaha!) This chapter may not be very good, but it's in a way a little important to the plot.

Chapter II

How Could She?

Aiko Hikaii's P.O.V

Not long afterwards, in the kitchen in the orphanage, Sagara, Takashi and I were sitting at the kitchen table, with Satoshi sitting opposite us, glaring at each of in turn with his intense, blue, eye-liner rimmed eyes, especially at me.

As I looked at him, I could see that there was a thin, black metal ring pierced into the left side of his bottom lip. There were also three black studs pierced in a line on his left ear. These piercings along with his glare made him seem intimidating. I was actually surprised he hadn't dyed his blue hair black.

Trying to make an effort at getting along with the teenager, I said nervously, "So…er…I see you like piercings."

He just nodded to this, so I asked him, "So, where did you go to have them done?"

"Where did I go, what do mean by that?" he asked in his deep, mature voice, acting casual as he said it, "I did them myself."

Our jaws almost practically dropped onto the table, especially Takashi's.

"You did them your_self_?!" asked Takashi in shock, "Cool! How did you?"

"Takashi!" chastised Sagara, but neither boy seemed to hear him, for Satoshi smiled and said, "It's really quite simple: all you need is a mirror, a lit candle, a thick sewing needle, an ice cube and a piece of apple. I don't think you should try it because it hurt like hell each time."

"Cool!" said Takashi again. Well…at least _they're_ getting along.

Megumi Bara came into the kitchen at this point, and she must have heard what Satoshi had said because she said, "Hey, I thought you told me you went to Pierce and Sons in the city centre!

"I _did_ go there." He answered coolly. "But their standards were so low that I decided to do the piercing myself."

"Well, it _does_ explain the stain on the carpet…" muttered Megumi under her breath.

"Excuse me Bara-san, but could Sagara and I speak to you in the other room?"

"Why, is their something wrong?"

I looked at Satoshi, and then back at the photo that I still had clutched in my hand. "Oh, I think there is."

As Sagara, Megumi and I exited the room, I heard Takashi ask, " So, while Mom and Dad talk, can we go to your room?"

"Yeah sure…"

Satoshi Hikari's P.O.V

Once in my room, Takashi took off his shoes and started looking around it, utter awe on his face. The wall was painted pure white with an intricate pattern painted on it in silver, which gave the impression that the walls were covered in beautiful white feathers. The carpet was pure white, with a solid black rug, which covered the 2.5 square metres in front of the bed. The quilt and pillows each had a matching solid black cover. There was a small portable CD player on the bedside table, along with a little alarm clock. In the corner was a small tower of boxes that contained much of my things. Even though I hated drawing and painting, an artist's easel was standing in the corner, with a Hikari painting placed upon it. There were also a few other Hikari paintings hung on the walls.

"Wow," said Takashi finally, "who did the decorating in_ this _place?"

"I did." I muttered.

A little dumbfounded by this answer, Takashi just looked around in awe, probably imagining me painting the silver feather pattern upon the wall.

At length, he then kneeled down, moved the rug to show a dark red stain the size of an adult's outstretched hand on the carpet.

"So this is where…"

"Yeah, that's where I did the piercings"

On hearing this, Takashi face turned a little green, a colour that clashed badly with his dark brown hair but complimented his green eyes. Thus a piece of walking shrubbery was born.

Hoping not to become even more mentally scarred, he replaced the rug and started to look through the boxes. The first thing he pulled out was a dusty photo album: a present that Daisuke, Riku, and Risa had put together for me two years ago so that I didn't have an excuse to forget any of them.

Takashi then sat on the edge of my bed, giving me an _Is it okay to look?_ look.

I nodded and sat beside him on the bed, for I hadn't looked through it since I'd received it.

On the first page was a small collection of photos of Daisuke, each with it's own caption written by Risa. The one at the very top was a pic of Daisuke acting cute at the bottom it said in Risa's neat handwriting:

"Daisuke the friendliest Ginger."

Takashi then turned the page to a small collection of Riku photos. In the picture at the bottom was a picture of Riku beating the crap out of Dark with her hockey stick. The caption:

"Riku the Pervert Slayer"

Takashi laughed at this one, and asked, "How do you know Daisuke and the Harada Twins?"

"They were my friends at school. Why, how do you know them?"

"I was in their class at Azumano Middle School."

I lingered on what he'd said.

No. He couldn't have been. But…then again, apart from Daisuke and the Harada Twins, I didn't make an effort to make friends with anyone in the class, for I'd never allowed myself to get attached to anything, so it is possible…

In seconds I'd thought up of the ultimate test question that'd prove he wasn't lying.

"Did there…used to be anyone in your class that…isn't there now?"

A little taken aback by the question, he answered, "Well… I know there was a Satoshi Hiwatari who transferred schools over the Christmas holidays when I was in the 8th grade. I've just finished 9th grade this July and not one of us in our class has seen him since. Such a shame, that… I was really hoping to be his friend."

I smiled at this but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because – unbeknownst to him – the Satoshi Hiwatari he wanted to be his friend was right next to him. Or maybe it was because all this time I _was_ wanted – and not by a homicidal blonde or a corrupted weirdo who happened to be my "father".

"Then again," continued Takashi, "maybe he was just too busy for friends…"

"Why?"

Takashi, trying to hide a smile, and trying not to giggle said, "Fan girls."

Insert anime fall here 

I was on my back now, and, angry, I shouted, "That's not true!!"

"Ohhhh, and how would _you_ know?" asked Takashi, eyebrow raised.

"I…er…er…"

"Hey, M. Shads!!" I looked to the door to see a little girl there. Oh great: Mariko.

I got off the floor and stood to look at her. "Hey, what have I told you about calling me that?!" I hated her calling me M. Shads.

"Why, what's so bad about it? It's the name of the lead singer of that American band you like."

"A, his name is M. Shadows, and B, it's not just any band, it's Avenged Sevenfold, the greatest band ever."

"But how can you understand them when they sing in English?"

"Very easily, now move before I _make_ you." Mariko quickly moved out of the way, and I walked out of the room, Takashi following close behind.

"Hey, I wonder if Mom and Dad are finished talking to Bara-san." We were walking down the stairs at this point, and I silently agreed to this.

Walking up to the closed door of the office, where I'd seen Megumi and the Hikaii couple walk in earlier. I put ear to the door, and listened intently.

"I'm sorry, Bara-san, but I think you've been lying to us." Said what must've been Mrs Hikaii's voice

"But I'm sure I haven't."

"You have." Said Mr Hikaii, "For one think you gave us a misleading picture."

"You also lied to us. You told us he was a nice, polite, quiet boy. Frankly, I've seen politer ex-convicts… and I'm a police officer."

"But he's just misunderstood." Ah, good ol' Megumi. Always sticking up for me.

"To be honest, we've seen enough. If you're going to continue lying to us, we might as well not adopt him. Goodbye." I heard the legs of their chair scrape on the floor as they stood up, ready to leave."

"Wait!" shouted Megumi, trying to stop them from leaving.

"Oh, and why should we?" asked Mr Hikaii.

"He's a Hikari…think of the potential." My eyes widened in shock. How could…? How could she?

There was silence. Then, at length, Mrs Hikaii spoke.

"Fine, we may adopt him, but _only _if next week goes smoothly."

"Ok. So, er, see you then?"

Aiko Hikaii's P.O.V 

The talk considered over, Sagara and I opened the door to Satoshi standing in the doorway. And, despite his look of indifference, I could tell he was _outraged._

"Why did you say that?" he asked calmly. However, despite this, I flinched, for his voice…it sounded so…_cold._ "Can't you accept me for who I am?"

He then pointed to the left of Sagara and I, and, following his finger, I saw that he was pointing to Bara-san.

"And you," he said his voice even colder, a gold glint in his eyes, ""How could you? How could you say that after what happened with…with _that _man!"

And with that, he turned heel and ran up the stairs.

Takashi scowled at me, "Nice going, _Mom_!" he spat. Before running out of the front door.

I sighed. How could I make my poor little girl happy…when I couldn't make this stranger of a boy – her brother – happy?

Satoshi Hikari's P.O.V 

Running into my room full of anger, I kicked the bed hard, and punched the wall, causing small cracks to appear.

No good. I was still angry. With Densuke…that Hikaii couple…and especially Megumi. I can't believe she said that after all the trouble it caused the last time!

Trying to calm down, I lay on my bed, hoping that maybe some form of silence and comfort would help my growing anger.

**Author's Note: ****Heh, so what do you think to this latest instalment? O.K, so this chapter isn't as important as I thought but the thing is, it was just getting too long – according to the Microsoft word program I'm using, this is taking up 7 pages – however, I hope the length of this chapter makes up the length it took to finally get this story updated. Oh, and I'm sorry that Kokuyoku no Maigo hasn't been updated yet: I'm aiming to get Family up to 4 or 5 chapters first so it may be a while, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten.**

**SEE YA next time! And please review it! **


	3. The First Visitor

**Hello again! Please keep in mind that most of this chapter is a flashback so bear with me here. I know everyone who's reviewed this so far is warming up quite nicely to the emo-fied Satoshi so he's here to stay. I also know that him going all slitty on his wrists has become a big thing with all of you so you'll have to wait and see. So ENJOY and please R&R!**

**Please note: When the chapter is in flashback, it's in italics.**

Chapter III

The First Visitor

_A fair middle-of-March morning dawned that day, full of possibilities and adventure…but not for me. I knew that – because of Krad, I would have to hold back whenever and wherever I could. _

_At least I didn't have University to contend with – I'd graduated from Lagoon University at the top of my class – which meant I was hardly in contact with anyone if I stayed in my bedroom at the orphanage where I lived for as much as possible. As long as I avoided eye contact with anyone, the less likely I could form relationships with anyone, and as long as I didn't have any relationships with anyone, the less likely Krad was going to kill someone._

_**Awww, you really hate me don't you Satoshi-sama? Well, if that's the way the game's gonna be played then fine…I'll just have to sing Backstreet Boys songs until you co-operate **_

_Typical. Why did Krad have to pick the most annoying and freakishly out of tune band to like? I mean, they're so outdated they're carbon-dated! Well, I suppose that's what you get for having a homicidal blonde (note the "e") for an alter ego._

_**Are you calling me a girl?**_

_Ignoring him (for that was always the best policy when concerning him), I decided to look through one of my advanced algebra books. _

_Knock knock. _

_Oh, a visitor. I'll just have to ignore him until they go away._

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

_OK, looks like ignoring whoever it is is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe it WAS a good idea to let Krad sing Backstreet Boys…_

_**So you'll let me sing?**_

'_No' I thought-told him._

_The door opened. It was Megumi Bara, my social worker. A total idiot of course, but it couldn't be helped._

"_Excuse me Hikari-kun, but there is a man here to see you. I'm sure you won't offend our guest by refusing."_

"_Fine, I'm coming." So much for avoiding relationships. _

_Walking down the stairs and into the living room, I saw the mysterious guest for the first time. He had brown-grey hair that had been carefully combed into a parting and grey eyes that hid behind rectangular-framed glasses. He was tall and, by the way he dressed, looked as though he lived in a suit. He carried a large business-type suitcase, as though he wanted to bring his work along with him. Although he smiled when he saw me (a smile that I assured myself was fake), there was only one thought in my head about him: 'Hmm, smartly dressed, lives in a suit, workaholic type…yeah, he's gay.'_

"_Ah, so you're Satoshi Hikari." said the man cheerfully. Shit: he knew my name. Oh well, I suppose there's no backing out now._

_**Can I kill him?**_

'_Only when I say so. Remember, WHEN I say so.'_

"_And you are?"_

"_Satoshi!" scolded Megumi, "Don't be so rude towards our guest."_

"_Now now, Bara-san," defended the man, "I'm sure he's just curious."_

_He put his hand out for me to shake, "My name is Kei Hiwatari. If everything goes well today then I may become your new father." I just took his hand briefly before pulling it away. I could tell that he was just like all the other people who came to Tori-no-su Orphanage to adopt me: always so bloody sure of themselves. Always thinking that they'll walk out of the Home with me in hand._

_However there always seemed to be something wrong, which made them change their mind. Every time it was the same reason, and I know what it is: _

_Krad. You see, whenever someone touched me, or were a certain distance away from me, they would sense Krad's evilness and malice, which would put them off wanting me. _

_How they sensed it could vary. It could be a gold glint in my eyes, an icy-cold feeling when they touched my skin, or even just the sensing of a bad aura. Whatever it was, it repelled people. I am now 14 years old, and I was 3 years old when I was put into care. I've been living at Tori-no-su Orphanage ever since. _

_As an awkward silence ensues, I can feel Kei's gaze on me, as though I was a snake in the Reptile house at the Tori-no su Zoo, and he was an inquisitive five year old staring at me from behind thin glass, wondering what kind of monster I was, or what sick twisted fate allowed me to come into being. _

"_So…er…Bara-san tells me you're really intelligent," said Kei in all desperateness to break the agonising sound of silence. "You know, I've er…heard you graduated at the top of your class at Lagoon University."_

_I just nodded, for I couldn't think of a fitting reply, other than, 'You know, I've heard you act like a really big asshole at work.' _

_I looked up from my shoes and stared into his grey eyes, which seemed to leer at me behind those glasses of his. Out of all the people that I've met over the years, he has to be the one I hate most. I don't care what people say about first impressions being misleading, I was right about him from the beginning. _

_Feeling awkward just standing there while Kei and I stared at each other in hostility, Megumi quickly muttered something about "getting the tea" and ran out of the room. _

"_No matter what you think," said Kei as soon as Megumi had left the room, "I am _not_ a bad person." I just glared at him, knowing he was lying. "However, I know _you_ are." I looked back down at my feet. That was a new record: he'd sensed Krad in less than 20minutes. _

_Just as Megumi had come back with a tea tray in hand, Kei pushed past her, nearly making her spill it._

"_Hiwatari-kun? Where are you going?"_

_He looked back at her and said, "Excuse me but we have to talk. Now. In your office." He continued walking, and stopped outside Megumi's office. Megumi then quickly set the tray down on the coffee table and walked swiftly to the office. They walked through the door and slammed it shut, leaving me in the living room with nothing but three cups of tea for company. _

_Tiptoeing towards the office door, I put my ear to the keyhole and listened in. _

"_Look, Bara-san, I don't think he's what I'm looking for in a son. Well, sure he's nice and intelligent but, well, there's just something not right…"_

"_You can't give up on him just like that. It'll just break his heart." Ah, good ol' Megumi, embarrassing me as always._

"_He's already been given up on 199 times. What's one more time going to hurt?" He was right there. In fact I'd be glad if Megumi accepted it and just_ let_ him go!_

"_Bu-bu-bu-" she was getting desperate to get me adopted, for it was her responsibility to help me, if it takes a social worker nine years to get a kid adopted, you_ know _she's not doing her job. _

"_I'm sorry but there's nothing you can say to make me adopt him, so I'll be on my-"_

"_Wait!" shouted Megumi._

"_Oh, and why should I?"_

"_He's a Hikari…think of the potential." My eye's widened in shock. What kind of person would say something like that?!_

_There was a silence. Then, at length, Kei spoke, "Fine, I will adopt him, but only if next week goes smoothly." SHIT!!! Now because of _her_ I'll end up being adopted to _him!

_**The anger…it's so beautiful. Let me out. I've not stretched my legs in a long while. Let me out!!!**_

_Pain struck at my heart, and I could feel Krad yearning to come out. Feeling the horrible pain of Hikari wings struggling to get out of my back, I bit my lip and ran upstairs to my bedroom before anyone could discover the feathers._

I woke with a start, the memory of that day haunting me. I could feel the pain as clearly as I could then.

I looked out of the window. The sun was setting, it's amber colour shining directly through the window and on the opposite wall.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Krad and Kei weren't here, and they never would be. But – because of that day – I became the Rent Boy of that maniac of a father, and I because of him I was put through so much pain. Remembering it flared up the anger again, and this time I knew a simple lie down wasn't going to work this time: I felt so…so…_frustrated! _I felt the need to let it out, to get rid of the anger that was pounding through my veins.

Suddenly I was struck with the most amazing idea. I jumped off my bed and started rummaging underneath all the stuff that had been put under my bed over the months.

After a good search, I found what I was looking for: it was a Hikari art. A pearl-handled knife to be exact. My mother had made it, but knowing that weapons of any kind were strictly forbidden, I'd hid the knife underneath my bed on the day I moved in. Despite the many months it'd spent underneath that bed (20 to be exact), it was still in perfect condition, with barely any dust on it.

Laying the knife on the bed, I rolled up my sleeve and picked up the knife so that the tip pointed downwards. I laid my arm on my lap palm face up, placed the edge of the knife gently halfway down my forearm and…and…

Not allowing myself to hesitate, I cut straight down my arm, from halfway down my forearm to my wrist, leaving a deep gash. I gasped out in shock: I didn't expect to be feeling what I did then.

I felt the pain of it, and I felt the release I needed, but the pain brought on a whole new feeling altogether: pleasure. Agonisingly beautiful, addictive pleasure. I watched as blood welled up out of the cut and ran down my arm, creating this warm sensation that seemed to add more to this beautiful experience full of pain…but not the kind that I once knew.

_More. _My mind seemed to gasp out, _more pain. _

And just like that, this amazing pleasure-filled pain became something I wanted more of. I seemed to yearn it like a smoker yearned for that cigarette first thing in the morning. Positioning the knife in the same way as last time, I slashed at it again, and I let out a groan as the pleasure hit me again. The blood welled up from the cut, causing even more to run down my arm and into my cupped hand.

I wanted to cut myself again, to feel another fresh bout of pleasure, but I was already letting out copious amounts of blood: if I kept it up, Megumi would soon come up here to investigate, and if that didn't happen, I'd probably end up bleeding to death anyway. If neither event took place, I'd have to get rid of the blood, and fast!

Spotting the easel in the corner, I rediscovered the true meaning of the phrase, "More than one way to skin a cat." I knew I was going to hate it, but there seemed to be no other way.

Taking the Hikari painting off the easel, I got on my knees and searched under the bed once again, this time looking for a mounted canvas. I soon found it, but how I managed to without getting blood on the carpet I'll never know. Then, finding out my gold-plate paintbrushes from the highest box of the smallest tower, I placed them on the bed and dragged the easel up to it.

Picking up a paintbrush, I dipped the tip of the brush into the blood, and began to paint.

**Authors note: And that, my friends was Chapter three. Once again, like Chapter two, this took up seven pages. I know that many of you has asked for wrist-slitting, so I've decided to go one better for you guys, because you've been so faithful as to put my story on your Story Alerts. I'm on my half-term holiday at the moment so I may update pretty soon. So, thank you for sticking to it and remember: Chapter four will be here soon so keep on the look out.**

**SEE YA, and please R&R!!**


	4. Almost Easy

**I know this isn't moving very fast and it's taking, like, four chapters to cover one day, but the reason is that if I didn't cut the chapters down to size, it'd take too long. Don't worry though, we'll be moving on after this important chapter, and – to make up for my crime – this chapter is going to be a bit of a song fic. I did say there'd be Avenged Sevenfold (A7X for short), so this is their first appearance. So, ENJOY, and please R&R!**

**Instruction: before reading this, please go on and type into the search, "Avenged Sevenfold – Almost Easy (clear version), and this will give you the Music video for that song. Listen to it a few times (you don't have to actually watch the video and distract yourself with the pretty colours) until you pretty much know the song well. If you want, go on and search for "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold. This way, you'll know the lyrics as well. When that's over and done with, keep the Almost Easy video on minimize until I give you the signal. SEE YA. P.S, If you know the song already, you don't have to do this bit but you can listen to the song and read the fic when I give signal.**

Chapter IV

Almost Easy

It was a fact that I hated painting, and – as I painted with my blood – I knew it was still true: each stroke of the paintbrush upon that canvas brought about terrible, saddening memories. Of Krad, of Kei, of my mother… and of her death.

Stroke. _**You're inferior Satoshi, you're nothing…and all you deserve is to feel pain. **__Hissed Krad just before making me feel horrible, stabbing pain…making me scream._

Stroke. _"I know you love to play games with the Phantom thief, but you've got to be serious about this. I didn't bring you into this family to mess around…do you want me to hurt you again? Do you? Do you?!" he slapped me across the face, sending me toppling on the bed; his shadow fell across me… _

Stroke._ "I'm sorry Satoshi, but your father and I…we don't love each other any more." Rio sighed. "We're getting a divorce."_

Stroke. _"Satoshi? What are you doing? What is that you're messing with? Is that a transmutation circle? Is that Alchemy? Satoshi? Satoshi!" I heard a loud, blood curdling scream, and I was surrounded by electric blue, flashing light… _

As each memory hit me, I winced as the past pain was experienced again, almost making me cry. I wanted to stop, but I was still bleeding, and I didn't want to leave the picture half finished. But then I reminded myself: Krad was gone which meant he was no longer there to hurt me or screw with my mind. Kei Hiwatari was dead, and no longer there to abuse or screw WITH me.

Suddenly I heard distortion guitars and drumming coming from the small CD player in the corner. I recognised the song instantly: it was Almost Easy, by Avenged Sevenfold. Now that was strange: I hadn't even switched it on. What was stranger was that the last time I'd had the CD player on was when I was listening to Remenissions last night, a song that is on Avenged Sevenfold's second album, _not_ the fourth.

(AU/N: from now on anything in fine italics is the song lyrics. Before you continue, please summon up the Almost Easy video and listen to it as you read this. SEE YA)

_**Satoshi-sama? Do you know who I am? Please, listen to me.**_

What was that? Who's voice was it? It seemed familiar, but…

_I feel insane_

_Every single time_

_I'm asked to compromise_

_Cause I'm afraid,_

_And stuck in my ways_

_And that's the way it stays---_

_**I'm not the same as I was. As I used to be…**_

I'm sure I've heard it before but I couldn't seem to remember: the lingering pleasure from the pain in my arm seemed to prevent any use of common sense.

_So how long did I expect _

_Love to out weigh ignorance?_

_By that look upon your face I may_

_Have forced the scales to tip_

_**Listen…**_

_I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane,_

_I'm not insane I'm not, _

_Not insane_

_**Could you please just…**_

_Come back to me it's_

_Almost easy_

_(Said it all)_

_Come back again it's _

_Almost easy_

_Shame pulses through my heart_

_From the things I've done to you_

_It's hard to face_

_But the fact remains_

_That this is nothing new---_

_**You see, I've come to apologise…**_

_I left you bound and tied with_

_Suicidal memories_

_Selfish beneath the skin but _

_Deep inside I'm not insane_

_**I know I did you wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you, but…**_

_I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane,_

_I'm not insane I'm not, _

_Not insane_

_**I really want you to just…**_

_Come back to me it's _

_Almost easy_

_(Said it all)_

_Come back again it's_

_Almost easy_

_(You'll learn your lesson)_

_Come back to me it's_

_Almost easy_

_(But first you'll fall)_

_Come back again it's_

_Almost easy_

What is this voice inside my head? What has it done to hurt me? Why is it apologising when I've never heard it before? I mean, where is the sense in _that? _

_Now that I've lost you_

_It kills me to say_

_(Hurts to say)_

_I've tried to hold on _

_As you've slowly slipped away_

_I'm losing the fight_

_I've treated you so wrong _

_Now let me make it right_

_(Make it alright)_

_**I'm sorry Satoshi-sama**_

Yes, I forgive you, strange voice in my ear.

_I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane_

_**Ha ha ha ha ha**_

_I'm not insane, I'm not,_

_Not insane_

_**My friend, you've…**_

_Come back to me it's _

_Almost easy_

_(Said it all)_

_Come back again it's_

_Almost easy_

_(You'll learn your lesson)_

_Come back to me it's_

_Almost easy_

_(but first you'll fall)_

_Come back again it's_

_Almost easy_

_**You are mine now, Satoshi-sama. I have my hold on you and there's nothing you can do to release it.**_

The music died away and I heard a faint click as the CD player switched itself off. OK, now _that _was retarded in every sense of the word! How could a strange voice enter my head for a moment to play a song on the CD player that isn't even on the CD, just so that it can sync some weird apology to me?

I looked back at the painting, and I was just about to continue painting when I realised: it was finished. I must've finished it without noticing it while the song was playing. Also, my arm had stopped bleeding and the nice feeling had dulled away. I wanted to feel it again and this time, I wanted to feel the full throttle pleasure. I no longer wanted to take the small doses that resulted from cutting my arm.

Putting the easel with the painting on aside, I placed the paintbrush carefully on the bed, and picked up the Hikari knife.

Holding it in the stabbing position, I raised my already mutilated arm off my lap and – holding it steady – I aimed the knife, and…

I could hear music breezing through the air, sounding faintly…faintly. It was strange music, like, guitars and drums. It was nothing like I'd heard before, but it seemed addictive in it's own, weird way.

Walking out of my room, I searched high and low for the music, listening intently for the source.

After what seemed like a while searching, I finally found where the music was coming from. It was dark now and as I stood outside the door, I listening to the incredible music, nodding in time to the beat.

As it died away, I opened the door gently a crack and peeped round the corner, hoping to find out who's room it was. What I saw was the silhouette of a person in the orange light shining on the wall. I could make out that the figure was sitting on a block, presumably the bed, and that the figure was holding something in his hand, which was raised as though ready to strike. The something had a strangely familiar shape, like a knife of some kind, which was pointing downward at what looked to be the other hand (it was attached to the other arm so it must've been). The figure rose it's knife hand, and suddenly, without warning, slammed it – without hesitation - into the other hand.

I gasped at the sight and at the same time, a loud, masculine, pleasure-filled moan reached my ears, the sound of which made me put my hands to my ears in shock. The figure then fell back, the silhouette of the person melting into the block that was the bed. I could hear panting, and cries of, "More, more, please more." I wanted to run but somehow the event taking place struck such amazement, such curiosity, that I didn't want to go either. The voice seemed familiar as well, but somehow I couldn't place my finger on whom the voice belonged to.

Opening the door just a little more, I put my head round the door, hoping to find out more fully as to what was going on, but when I realised the truth of what I was seeing…I found myself hoping and wishing that I hadn't.

It was M. Shads – my Satoshi – laying on his bed, his brow sweaty and his face frowning as he panted in between his cries of "More, more, please more." I was scared and unsure of what was happening – until I saw why he was acting like that: a knife had been stabbed into his left hand, which was bleeding copiously as he wriggled it about in his attempts of – what looked like – making the hole bigger. His actions were making him squirm on his bed and pant more in the throes of pleasure – or was it pain? Whatever it was, he seemed to be craving it.

Finally, he took the knife out of his hand and – somehow – managed to take hold of the handle in his left hand. What? Was this the end of M. Shads' self-harming?

No. It wasn't.

Suddenly, without warning, he stabbed the knife into his other, once unharmed hand. I saw the blood stream out from the wound. I heard him cry out in pleasure. I screamed…and then I ran. I couldn't take what was happening anymore, and I didn't want to.

As I ran down the corridor, I didn't stop once, not even when I heard M. Shads' shouts for me to stop. I didn't stop until I back in my bedroom, safe from the abnormalities of the outside world.

As I jumped back into bed, I knew that no matter what he said, what he did, or how much time will pass after this, I knew that I'd never, ever, be able to look M. Shads in the eye again.

**Author's Note: Wow, so that was Chapter four! I know it was taking a long time for this to develop, so I decided to make it a bit song fic-y for your personal enjoyment. The song I used was "Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold, which happens to be my favourite band (coincidently, it's Satoshi's as well) Some of you Fullmetal Alchemist fans will have spotted the FMA reference near the beginning but if you didn't well, go to the beginning again and find it. Anyway, that's enough for now. So, until next time, SEE YA, and please R&R!**

**NEWSFLASH: I, KuraiSeken, author of "Kokuyoku no Maigo", and "Family", will soon be adding a new story to the myriad of those on Fan Fiction. It will be a DN Angel Fan Fic, the pairing will be SatoXRisa, and it will be a bit of a Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. You see, I am also a big fan of FMA, and I will use it as a chance to test my limited FMA knowledge (**_**very**_** limited: I've only watched up to episode 21, and I've watched the movie about three…er…hundred time.) Don't worry; it won't affect the other two stories too much, cos it's going to be a one shot which may end up with a sequel, depending on my mood. A theory of mine will be brought to light properly (the FMA reference earlier gives a hell of a big clue). The title will soon be revealed. So, thanks for bearing with me, so SEE YA. **


	5. Part I: Seize the Day

**Yay, we are finally past day one. That means things can get more interesting now – and as if things haven't already happened. Anyway these are all the important bits that have happened now:**

**The Hikaii family – consisting of a couple and their son – has taken a shine to Satoshi.**

**History has repeated itself, and there's something suspicious going on with Aiko Hikaii (the mother). Also, what does she mean by "how could I make my poor little girl happy…when I couldn't make this stranger of a boy – her brother – happy?"**

**Satoshi paints for the first time in 20 months. Pity its with his own blood.**

**Someone from Satoshi's past has come to haunt him – and it isn't the pizza delivery guy.**

**Satoshi's found a new way to get his kicks – and it isn't football!**

**Yeah, so that's the recap over and done with. I may do this every five chapters. Anyway, it's come to my attention that someone doesn't understand why Satoshi was nicknamed "M. Shads", and thinks he should be nicknamed "C.E" (meaning "Creepy Emo"). Whoever it is, I can assure you that the reason for his nickname is in chapter two, OK?**

**(Sigh) I've spent too long doing this, so let's get on, shall we?**

**P.S. I'm watching Footloose at the moment, because I'm singing a part in the Footloose musical. The 'rents have been getting me to watch it for ages. SEE YA**

Chapter V Part I

Seize the Day

Satoshi Hikari's P.O.V

Morning sunlight blazed through the half open window, waking me up out of my deep sleep. I shielded my eyes with my bandaged hands, trying to stop my eyes hurting in its sudden brightness.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. _

Oh hell, not the bloody alarm clock. I don't wanna get out of bed…ZZZZ.

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. _"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Climbing out of bed, I quickly switched off the annoying beep-beeping.

Instead of staying silent, it said, "Good morning Japan, this is Asuka FM and this is your host Takumi Gisei with the morning wake up call." Oh great: I must have pressed the radio button instead. Oh well, time for another dose of this morning's crap-a-rama.

"Today, the nominated wake up call is 'Seize the Day', and I'm not talkin' Disney! It's by Avenged Sevenfold and this was nominated by someone called 'Kurai Seken'. Anyways, here it is to lift your spirits for this bright Saturday morning.

Oops, did I say "crap-a-rama"? I meant "lovely bright dark morning, full of chances to wallow in my complicated mess of emotions" or whatever it is that stereotypical emos are meant to say. I turned up the volume, hoping to make this the_ proper_ wake up call.

_Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost _

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

Yeah, now this is what _I_ call a wake up call! In a better mood then I was 20 seconds ago, I began to get changed.

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_

Suddenly, there was knocking and the door opened – just as I was taking off my pyjama bottoms.

"Ewww, your boxers are _white_?"

A female intruder? She must go! I quickly picked up the nearest thing in reach – which happened to be a boot – and threw it in the direction of the door. I smiled as I heard her shout out – a sure sign I hit my mark. Picking up my skinny-fit trousers off the floor, I closed the door and continued getting changed.

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_

_We both know the day will come, but will it be forever?_

"Hikari-kun! Hikari-kun! You come out here and apologise this second!" Oh crap, that idiot Megumi found out!

Quickly changing into the rest of my clothes and putting in my studs and lip ring, I picked up a pair of black canvas shoes by the laces, switched off the radio on the alarm clock and walked out of the bedroom. Hopefully, this punishment won't be _too _severe.

I'm sure that's wishful thinking because when I exited the bedroom, I saw Megumi glaring coldly at me with her arms folded, and an unfamiliar girl standing next to her with her hand covering the bottom half of her face. A few strands of her pure white hair was specked with blood, and by looking at the tears welling up in her blue eyes, I could tell she wasn't happy.

"Hikari-kun, I'm surprised at your behaviour!" said Megumi harshly. "Now you apologise to our visitor immediately!"

I bowed my head in mock-apology, and said pitifully to the girl, "I'm very sorry for throwing my boot at you. Is there any way you could forgive me?"

In answer to this, the girl removed her hand, smiled and said, "A tissue may be nice."

I looked closer and was instantly freaked: blood was streaming down her face from her nostrils and one of her front top incisors had chipped: I had broken the nose and tooth of a visitor. Oh well, she doesn't seem to mind.

Once I'd gotten her a tissue for her nose, and she'd checked out the extent of the damage to her tooth, I brushed my hair and put on my shoes. It was only as we were walking down the stairs when I found out why she was here: she suddenly burst out in an almost high-pitched voice of disturbing cheerfulness, "Now you better get to the car quickly, Satoshi!"

"What the-?"

"We're going on a _trip _today, remember?"

"I don't think I-"

"We're going to have a fun filled family day out!"

This was getting us nowhere. Whoever she was, she wasn't making any sense. I took a deep breath, and said, "Look, just shut up, and please, for the love of A7X stop with the sunny disposition."

I removed my hand, and she said, in a deep drawl of a voice, "Is this fine for you? I mean, I feel so depressed right n-"

"Sorry whoever-you-are, but depression does not suit little girls like you." She must be a little girl to think that'll get to me. There are only three words to say to her, 'Worst. Mick-take. EVER!'

"I am _not _little!" she shot back, "I'm 13 years old."

"That still counts as little, you know." I informed her.

"No it doesn't!" Sigh. She's so stubborn!

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!"

And so it continued as we walked down the stairs, until I opened the front door to let her through. Looking out on to the driveway, I could indeed see a car waiting – no doubt for us.

"So," I asked her, "What's your name?"

Pausing to look at me, she smiled and said, "Reicheru Hikaii. My name is Reicheru Hikaii."

Reicheru Hikaii's P.O.V

Mio my, what a weird one Satoshi Hikari is! He is nothing like I expected him to be!

Sorry about the outburst. Shall we get on?

As I walked down the driveway to the car, Mom suddenly got out and ran up me, opening my mouth. She gasped, shouting, "Tell me what happened Reicheru? What happened to your tooth?!"

"Sorry," answered Satoshi from behind me, "I threw my boot at her by mistake when she barged into my room."

Mom looked at him, dumbfounded at his answer. Once she'd gotten over the initial shock, she opened the car door for him, allowing him to climb into the Benz, me getting in at the other side.

"Excuse me Mrs Hikaii," he asked, a look of confusion on his pale face, "But where is Takashi?"

"Oh," replied Mom as she herself got into the front passenger seat (Dad was driving today), and fastened her seat belt, "Takashi and a friend of his are on a double-date with their girlfriends, so he can't go out with us today" Satoshi nodded his head in understanding as he fastened his own seatbelt and resigned himself to looking out the window.

Dad put his shades on – something he does whenever he drives – and as the car reversed out of the driveway, I stared at Satoshi intently as he continued looking out the window, taking note of his outfit as I spied on him.

The shoes he was wearing – which were identical to the boot he threw at me earlier – were black and old looking steel-toe caps with the laces frayed from regular dragging on the ground (the laces, I mean). They seemed to oddly go well with his black skinny-fit jeans, which showed off the thinness of his long legs. The t-shirt he wore – plain black and depicting a skull with bat wings and the words "Avenged Sevenfold" – looked baggy on him, yet did nothing to disguise the scrawniness of his abdomen. His blue hair had a ruffled appearance, while his stylised fringe had been combed to cover his right eye, giving him the air of mysteriousness that only a – dare I say it – _Emo_, could pull off. Despite the piercing and the eyeliner he wore, his appearance just about summed up that of a normal, misunderstood, depressed teenager.

Although, if he _did_ become my brother and he lightened up a little…he might possibly show me how to put on eyeliner…then again, maybe not: he'll probably be too busy spending all day in his room listening to depressing music, while he wallows in his complicated myriad of emotions and slits his wrists.

Wait a minute, what if I'm right about that? I know for a fact he listens to depressing music, so I can't be exaggerating in suggesting he self harms as well. Looking down at his hands, I noticed something that went surprisingly unacknowledged until then: both his hands were bandaged, with the left one from halfway down his lower arm to the palm of his hand, and the right one just covering the palm. AH HA! Evidence! Now I, Inspector Reicheru shall examine the evidence!

So, silently and quickly, I started undoing the bandages, not wanting to waste time on the examination. Five minutes later, Satoshi's arms lay bare, yet he was still none the wiser as I stared quietly at the unexpectedness of the result: there weren't any cuts on either of his wrists, but wounds were definitely there! The left arm sported two long deep welts, both of them cleanly stitched up with black thread, like the kind used in surgery. I then looked closely at the damage inflicted on his hands, the wounds so horrific, so terrible that I wanted to look away…and yet I couldn't.

"Wow." I muttered, mentally kicking myself for not coming up with anything more impressive to say. Alerted by me, Satoshi stopped his gazing out the window and looked silently horrified at what I'd uncovered. And suddenly – I don't know why – I began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Reicheru?" Mom turned round to look at me, a look of utter surprise on her face as I picked up Satoshi's hands and put them in line with the sunlight pouring through the car.

"Heh, why don't we show this to the old women at the church and watch them cry?" I told her, giggling to myself as light poured through his hands onto my lap.

You see, he had a hole in each hand.

"Look, Mom." I said, demonstrating the fact by putting a finger through each hole, lifting up the hands to show my fingers peering through the other side. Satoshi winced from this, but there was a sly smile on his face. How odd…

Mom gasped, then shouted, "Get your fingers out of his hands!" Surprised, I took my fingers out of his hands, letting them drop onto his lap. Satoshi winced again, smiling oddly. I quickly wiped the blood off of my fingers and onto my jeans: did you really think you could put your finger right through a person's hand-hole and expect it to still be clean?

"So where are we going out today?" Asked Satoshi. From the way he said it, I could tell he was just trying to forget about my "Investigation". As he began tying up the bandages around his hands, Dad stopped at a roundabout and passed him over a few leaflets.

"Why don't you pick for us?" He asked Satoshi, smiling as he looked at him over his shades

"Don't do that Dad," I gave him a playful shove, "you know you're not cool!"

"Awww, but where's the fun in being a regular Dad?" he ruffled my hair, and I turned red with embarrassment. He maybe the deputy head of Azumano High, but it didn't mean he was allowed to relate to me like he does with the other kids. I really hope he doesn't treat me like this when I move up to High school in two years time!

(A/N: Being 13 years old, Reicheru is moving up to the 8th grade that September. This is now near the end of August, so she'll be in 8th grade in a matter of weeks.)

Satoshi flicked through the small collection of leaflets he'd been given, speed-reading the information inside each one. When he moved on to the last one, he told one look at its title and stopped. He didn't read anymore of it, but just stared at the title as though it was something obscene.

"Satoshi?" I asked, waving my hand gently in front of his face, "Are you okay?" I took the leaflet out of his hand and when he didn't object, I read the title and smiled.

What was so bad about this place?

"Hey Mom, I think Satoshi's picked somewhere." I passed Mom the leaflet and as she read it, she smiled as well.

"This place looks great! I've always wanted to take you kids here but I've never had any time, what with me being on the beat five days a week."

Mom was a Police Officer and a good one too. However because of her job, she doesn't get much of a chance of taking us out anywhere on a day trip. Thankfully, today was one of those rare occasions she was allowed off work.

"Look what Satoshi has picked for us, darling." Mom was talking to Dad now, and she showed him, and he smiled as well. Driving the car around the roundabout and turning off at the left, I saw that there was a long queue of angry drivers behind us by the time we were on our way to our chosen destination… to AZUMANO JOYLAND…

**Wow, we're really kicking up here, aren't we? So, now, even though this Chapter is technically unfinished, I'm going to do a Part II to this one because it's just so DAMN LONG!! I have a bit of a policy now: If the chapter is getting up to 7 or 8 pages long and it far from finishing, cut it off and continue on the next one because you're being pedantic. Is that OK? Good, now PLEASE review and tell me what you think. And remember: all constructive criticism is welcome if it's helpful. Kay?**

**SEE YA**

**P.S. I'm far from finishing this story and yet I'm already planning a sequel. I know I've been a bit fickle on my promises lately: the FMA/DNA crossover…the Lie to Me challenge (see chapter one of the story for details)…the Kokuyoku no Maigo story that hasn't been updated for ages… BUT DON'T WORRY!! I'll try my best to live up to this one! I've thought up some great stuff for this story so all will be well here, okay? **

**I'm rambling a bit, aren't I? Oh yeah, just remembered: the Footloose DVD I watched ages ago when I started the chapter? It wasn't even the musical version, so it was pointless. And my character wasn't even in it! Still…won't get angry over it. I mean, Look what happened to Satoshi when HE got angry!**

**P.P.S the song used at the beginning was "Seize the Day" by Avenged Sevenfold. A good song but not a patch on the others. Still, very nice. Well, SEE YA!! And please R&R!**


	6. 5 part II: I'll catch you

Hey, hey, Fans

**Hey, hey, Fans! I am now onto Chapter V Part II and I can tell you that it's pretty damn good that I'm getting real far with this story. For a change of pace, this "Chapter" won't be in the usual narrative, and will be in the form of Reicheru Hikaii's summer homework. Sound good? Then read on!**

**Oh, yeah. After reading this Chapter, I'd really appreciate it if you give me a good sized review telling me how good I'm doing with this story and telling me what I need to improve on, OK? **

**OK, NOW you can read on!**

Chapter V Part II

I'll Catch You

The Best Day of the Summer Holidays

By Reicheru Hikaii

This essay – funnily enough – is about my single greatest day in the Summer Holiday. I know you expect me to – like maybe some of the other kids – write about maybe my first pony ride or how I spent the day at the beach, but with this essay, this isn't the case: you see, what makes this day the best day in my Summer holidays, is that it could've been the _last _day of my life.

Also, I'm not going to write this like a diary, like you requested, because that would suck the quality out of this writing. Also, I'm going to start right where it could've ended: Azumano Joyland.

It was the third Saturday in August when this day took place, and my Mom and Dad and I were taking the boy we were planning on adopting – named Satoshi – out for the day, and we all decided that Azumano Joyland would be the best place to go, as we'd all not been before. Satoshi – with his blue hair, piercings and entirely black attire – wasn't exactly whom I thought the quiet and exceedingly intelligent Satoshi would look like. However, little did I know then, this 15-year-old Emo was to become my saviour.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" awed Mom as we walked through the east gate entrance of the fair, every ride and every shop glooming down upon us like mountains. By this time we'd already paid the entrance fee and received our wrist bands, which meant we were entitled to unlimited rides on any ride in the entire complex (except the movie theatre, we would still have to pay to see a film). Even so, we were all eager to get our moneys worth out of our bands – except for Satoshi, who seemed to look around the place as though he'd been there before, as though it was the scene of a terrible event in his past.

"Are you Okay, Satoshi?" I asked him, "You look kind of pale…" at this, he just looked at me with one eyebrow raised, as though I'd just asked him the answer to 2+2. "Um, paler than usual!" I quickly added. He did as well. There were also dark rings around his blue eyeliner rimmed eyes, as though he wasn't well. Was there something wrong with him? Was it a bad idea to come to the fun fair?

"It's nothing," he replied darkly, "I'm fine."

As we had a walk around the fun fair, Mom and Dad began to tell Satoshi about their jobs.

"So," began Mom, "I'm a Police Officer at Azumano police station which means if you had any problems, I'd be able to handle them." She was fiddling with a strand of her long fair hair, like she usually does when she gets incredibly nervous. Dad, with his black spiky hair and cool shades, didn't really copy this habit of hair fiddling, so you could never truly tell what he was thinking; there were tell tale signs though. Right now he was displaying one of them: slightly twitchy fingers. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he told Satoshi about his job.

(A/N: If you want a good image for Reicheru's Dad's hair, it's just about like Sagara Sanosuke's from Rurouni Kenshin. You know, Bird Head. Just image Sano wearing a jeans and t-shirt and shades. Funnily enough, Reicheru's dad was actually named after Sano the Bird Head. (Note: SAGARA Hikaii, SAGARA Sanosuke.))

"Well, I'm the Deputy Head at Azumano High School, which is where you may end up going if…well…you know." Dad wasn't usually nervous when meeting new people: meeting new people was part of his job. Although, I suppose he was nervous that he might make the wrong impression on the boy.

At this, Satoshi muttered something that sounded like "As if." Is their something that we don't know about this? Did he really expect _not_ to go to school?

I could soon feel the conversation slip into an awkward silence that threatened to put a damper on things...unless I played my part of the cute and innocent little sister and saved the day!

"Hey, Satoshi!" I said cheerfully, tugging on his arm and pointing forward, "Why don't you go on a ride with me?" He tried to get his arm back but I wouldn't let him, "Come on, It'll be fun!"

He was muttering something like, "I don't want to" but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Go on, Satoshi," chimed in Mom, eager to leave Boredom behind, "We've got to get our money's worth out of the bands as well."

"That's right," joined in Dad, "I don't want to be paying for these things if it's going to get wasted."

Seeing that everyone was against him, Satoshi sighed and nodded his head, "Fine," he said, "but if you suggest the teacups, you'll be on your own."

Did he really think I was young enough to suggest _that_?! If so he was sadly mistaken. "No, of course I wasn't!"

"Then what? The _snails_?" he then playfully poked my arm, a sharp nail stabbing me slightly. The Snails was a notoriously childish ride, which involved sitting in cars the shape of snails - hence the name - and riding around 3D scenery of different Fairytales. It was incredibly boring, with its background music doing nothing to lighten the mood. He must _really_ be off his rocker to suggest _that_.

"No, not that!" I said. I quickly turned him to face his left, saying, "This is more what I had in mind!" Looking to see the ride I'd chosen at random – for I myself hadn't seen what I'd chosen (like I said, it was at random). I looked at the chosen ride, I almost instantly regretted it: I had chosen the 440ft high Ferris wheel, and I had a _slight_ fear of heights. The Ferris wheel – according to the booklet – was only 3 feet shorter than the London Eye, and if you've ever seen a picture of it compared to…say…a person or a tree, you would instantly understand why I was just a _little_ miffed at my stupid choice.

Satoshi stared to walk into the line for the Ferris wheel, leaving me to stand stock still, staring stupidly at the Ferris wheel open-mouthed. "Are you coming, then?" he asked, turning round. Seeing that I couldn't move from the fear that kept me rooted to the ground, he grabbed me by the wrist and half-dragged me into the line, making me half-trip over my feet.

As we walked into the line, I noticed how much attention he seemed to get from strangers, especially from the girls. As we waited, a group of girls would hang around just a few feet away, trying to catch his eye and attract his attention. He may be an Emo, but he sure was popular with the ladies!

It wasn't long until we were finally seated in one of the many capsules attached to each spoke of the huge Ferris wheel. It wasn't very roomy inside, and the door's top hinge had been utterly destroyed, so that the door itself had to be lifted up just to close it. It also took quite a few attempts from the carnie to actually shut the door to, so I guess the latch in the door was broken as well. Sitting down on the long seat, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to stop me from panicking – like I said, I wasn't the greatest handler of heights, and if I had my own way, I'd keep my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much!

I felt a vibration run through my feet as the power started up again, and the Ferris wheel began to turn, lifting our capsule up off the ground. I felt my skin break out in a cold sweat as I imagined myself high in the air, nothing but air to hold up my feet, and nothing but the hard ground far beneath me to cushion my fall. I was panicking even more, and it was all I could to stop myself from snapping.

"Reicheru? Are you Okay?" Muttered Satoshi, tapping me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes, to see him looking at me, a look of concern on his pale face.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He then smiled at me, as though saying, "I don't really believe you but I'm going to act like I do anyway."

"Why don't you look out the window, Reicheru? The view from here's amazing." I didn't really want to look - in case I suddenly fell – but I knew that I refused; he'd make me look anyway.

Looking out the grimy window, I was truly amazed at what I saw: everything! I could see everything from up here, from my school to the fountain, and from the woods to the sea. From ground level, everything seemed so…average, but from up here, all the normal things seemed so much better, from the sun cascading along the waves to the beautiful shades of green of the trees. Now that I've seen all this, I can now understand why so many people want to be as far above ground as possible.

I looked closer at the sea, its gentle movement drawing me to it…but, then I noticed that something wasn't right: the fountain had stopped running, and I could just about see the entrance to the once-underwater-temple. The last time something like this had happened was less than two years ago, and when it did, the low tide and scrambled network was followed by a…no, it's impossible. Besides, I shouldn't think so negatively: that's for depressed people and Satoshi.

When we reached the highest point, the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped, wobbling slightly from the sudden lack of motion. I stood up, scared. Why had it stopped? Were we going to be trapped here forever? My feverish brain was jumping to crazy conclusions. What if we fall out and splatter to the ground…What if the wheel detaches itself from it's A-joint and every single person on this hunk-o-junk falls to this death…including me?

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked Satoshi, "Are we going to die?" Fear was gripping me even more as I was on the edge of complete meltdown.

"Stop worrying, Reicheru." Said Satoshi, sounding like he was doing the opposite of the command, "they're probably loading another person in an empty capsule…" he looked down at the floor, letting his fringe cover his face so that I couldn't see his worrying. His hands began to shake slightly, so he began to fiddle with the wristband, biting his lip as he did so.

There was an eerie silence, and everything seemed still – even the air seemed to stop still, not daring to make a sound. Above us, grey clouds gathered silently, until there was nothing but grey. Was this – almost literally – the calm before the storm?

At first I felt vibrations run through my feet, like when the Ferris wheel started up. However, I could definitely tell that something was wrong. The vibration stopped as soon as they started, leaving it as quiet as before, I began to laugh: to think I got upset up over _that _– but the look on Satoshi's face silenced me: it was one of dread.

Suddenly, the whole capsule was wobbling violently, and thunder clapped loudly above our heads. The wobbling was getting more and more aggressive, and Satoshi fell off of his seat onto the floor, failing in his attempts to get back up again. I've had earthquake drills at school, but nothing could ever prepare me for this.

Suddenly – and I'm not sure how – I was falling backwards, screaming and closing my eyes. I felt my back hit something hard, only for it to disappear abruptly from behind me. The thunder grew louder, and rain was pouring down upon me. I sensed myself falling downwards suddenly, only for me to stop immediately. I had stopped screaming by now, but when I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but scream again: I was hanging upside down by an ankle at 440ft in the air, in the middle of a storm, in the middle of an earthquake, and at the highest point of a Ferris wheel. I feared for my life. I heard the gasps from the ground as people spotted my plight, their fear adding to mine.

Whatever was holding me up couldn't possibly keep its hold forever: the violent earthquake and the blustering wind would see to that. Also, the storm raging war above me was growing ever worse as my fear grew, as though trying to see how bad it could get before I fell to my death. The shaking of the earthquake that was previously lessening was now worsening more than ever, and I felt whatever was holding my ankle gripping me tighter, digging in with sharp nails.

The nails hurt me, the pain made worse by the rain beating down. As I gasped out, lightning bolts shot down from the heavens, taking its anger out on the woods below, creating a huge fire that seemed to be battling against the storm. Wind, rain, storm and earthquake: nothing seemed to be greater than these disasters that were playing out before me, all of them lending a hand in my imminent death. NO! I won't let them!

"Just listen!" I shouted to the raging storm, blood rushing to my head, a lightning bolt striking the ground to confirm it was listening, "_I_ will end this horrible chain of time!" The thunder began to applaud my decision, taking it as permission to stir up the tempest further in its attempts to kill me.

"But by my _own_ hands!!" I began to struggle against the talon that held me, trying to end it quicker. I expected the storm to shout back, but the shout I heard wasn't of outrage from the storm, but of horror from a human…a very scared and terrified human.

"NO!!" the talon grabbed hold tighter, and as I looked up at my capturer for the first time, I stopped struggling, letting myself hang limp: it was Satoshi, his sharp nailed hands holding my ankle tightly, and tears streaming down his face – or was it the rain? It was pretty hard to tell.

"Don't die." He whispered, more and more tears streaming down his face. "I'll catch you." As he looked down at me, the storm raging and the ground shaking beneath us, I just couldn't help but cry too. Did I really try to kill myself?

As I cried silently, I held out my hand to Satoshi, allowing him to pull me up out of the air and back into the capsule. There we sat on the floor, hugging each other quietly and crying as the earthquake simmered down, and the power sprung back on, making the capsule move slowly back to ground level.

Once we were back on the ground, I quickly ran to Mom and Dad, not caring to observe the huge damage of the earthquake. After hugging them, I watched as Satoshi walked out of the capsule, his head down and his cheeks stained with eyeliner where his tears once were. His bandaged hands were tinged dark red where the palms were, as though his effort to save me had caused the wounds to open.

Even though the rain had stopped and the storm and earthquake had ceased, the sky was still cloudy, and the ground was deeply scarred with cracks from the earthquake. The fire that was once attacking the woods had ceased, leaving the woods half burnt and scarred. Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, as if a spell had been lifted, the crowd was in uproar, desperate reporters surrounding us, jostling us and demanding our answers to questions. They were especially crowding Satoshi, yanking at his t-shirt to make him listen to them. It was easy to see why reporters were so despised.

One reporter in particular asked him something, and gave him a small piece of card. Satoshi just put it in his pocket, and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be interviewed, and whether or not you interview her is up to her parents."

The reporter said something else to him, and then left, her long hair swishing behind her slightly as she walked away. As the reporters advanced upon us, we quickly left Azumano Joyland and got into the car where the reporters couldn't get us.

"Thank you, Satoshi." Was all I whispered to him as we drove away, honestly thankful that he was there to save me.

I think you'll agree with me when I say that that day was indeed the Best Day of the Summer Holidays…if not the best day of my LIFE.

**Wow… it doesn't get much better than this, now does it? However I'm sure I'll be able to continue the high standards I've no doubt set for this story. Please tell me that you recognise where I got the inspiration for Reicheru's shout to the storm – but if you don't then you just haven't been watching enough DN Angel**

**Anyways, I had my birthday on the 12 April – why the hell I'm mentioning it now I don't know – and because of the "Anime Showcase 2" DVD I got, I have discovered the greatness of Bleach. So I'm hoping to save up my money and buy Bleach DVDs – which is becoming impossible because of my otaku-ness for manga and the want to get a hold of £25 to buy an Avenged Sevenfold bag. I am also constructing a list of manga books I want to start collecting once I'm old enough for 16+ manga. So far the manga titles on the list are: Legal Drug and Absolute Boyfriend (I'm a sucker for Rom Coms, whether they be Shonen-Shojo-ai (Boy-girl love) or the awesome Yaoi kind (I'll leave you to guess which manga title has which pairing))**

**Now that Chapter five is officially done, I can take a well-earned short break before I continue with the others. Mind you, my break will probably just last between five minutes and five hours so I'll soon be back on the PC! So, while you wait for more chapters, please read and review Kokuyoku no Maigo and Lie to Me if you haven't already. **

**Oh yeah, I'm now a member of , which is where I can post art and join in with Caption Battles. Please go on this website and check out the comments for the most recent picture to get captioned. The picture is from D.Grayman and shows Allen Walker looking like a clock while Miranda and Lenalee just looked shocked at him. My caption is given in with the nickname "AngelBlood Alchem" (there wasn't any room for the "ist" part). You can check out all the previous Caption Battles as well, a couple of them being from Bleach!**

**Thanks for letting me ramble on like this, but I'm sorry if I bored you. So, SEE YA and please R&R! **


End file.
